


Breathe in... Breathe out

by zegirlthatlikeslongstories



Category: Original Work
Genre: POV Second Person, Panic Attack, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zegirlthatlikeslongstories/pseuds/zegirlthatlikeslongstories
Summary: This is my first ao3 post! Also stylized, so be warned. Trigger warning: Panic attack.





	Breathe in... Breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ao3 post! Also stylized, so be warned. Trigger warning: Panic attack.

_Breathe in... Breathe out..._

 

 

it hits you like a truck. one moment youre fine and the next youre choking on your own tongue. you can even force a single word out of your mouth. you feel tears prickling at the corner of your eye and _dammit you cant afford to cry right now, not_ _here, anywhere but here_ but they come out anyway. it is suffocating, crushing your heart in your too small ribcage and you feel like you cant _breathe everything is too tight and you want to crumble_. and the teacher is droning on about a vaguely familiar subject and you ~~want to~~  no need to know this for an upcoming test but you just. cant. focus. not when you want to lie down and curl into a ball under a pile of blankets and _scream_. but youre still here in a classroom with thirty other ~~nobodies~~ students and a teacher and you still want to _scream_. but you cant. you cant even unlock your clenched jaw. so you hunch over and pour your _still bleating still bleeding_ heart onto a flimsy sheet of paper you know wont look at you with pity or sympathy or scorn but doesnt _understand_ and you realize a paper is a poor substitute for a person who will _sit down and listen to you cry out the words you cannot say_ and still look you in the eye afterwards and tell you that you are _human and_ _normal and I understand and its okay to cry and would you like a hug?_

 

But it's just you and a flimsy piece of paper in a classroom with thirty other people and  _you cannot breathe._


End file.
